


You're Finally Home

by TreatyWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith and Lance are a military family, M/M, Solider Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: Lance's been waiting for what seems like forever; but now Keith is finally home.





	You're Finally Home

Sweat rolled down the back of his neck as his eyes scanned the crowd of incoming officers; his arms were tired and the longer he waited the more he wanted to throw up. Lance had been waiting a year for this moment, a year to see Keith, to have him back in his arms, hence why he had a sign saying: adorable boyfriend with a mullet.... As the line of soldiers thinned he felt tears threaten, what if he had never made it back….People cast him dirty glances as they read his sign, other were filming, hoping for him to make a fool out of himself; but he stayed resistant. Suddenly he saw it, raven black hair in an 80’s mullet, he could pick out the beautiful violet eyes looking for him. He tried to say something, but nothing came out, he just smiled. He watched Keith’s eyes lock onto his, his speed walking turning into a jog; he didn’t care if he had read the sign or not, he just dropped it and opened his arms for a hug.  
Keith returned the hug, it was tight, and tears were both running down their face, they were getting a bunch of aws and fewer dirty looks. He lifted Keith’s face up to his and smiled, “welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you so much for reading this short little one-shot. My personal goal is to give you, as a reader, a complete story every time I post. So if you enjoy this then except more works to come out but slowly. If you have any helpful tips on how to improve my writing feel free to comment, there is always room for improvement. Anyway, thanks again and have a good day, afternoon, or evening.


End file.
